Romeo and Julian Street
by Dragon de Hierro
Summary: Tengo la firme creencia de que en todos y cada uno de ellos, contamos con la misma alma gemela. Puede ser que varié la forma en cómo la conocemos o por cuánto tiempo lo hagamos. Puede que en una realidad alterna funcione como amante, o en otra como leal amiga. Pero es la misma, siempre está ahí./ Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman/ Ereri;a.u


**Romeo and Julian Street **

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin/進撃の巨人".

**Pareja: **Eren Jaeger/Levi Ackerman.

**Imagen de portada: **Roredwarrior, todos los créditos al artista por su bello arte.

**Advertencias: **En éste fanfic habrán muchas referencias a otras historias mías para dar y regalar.

**Temática: **Universo Alterno.

* * *

Dedicado a todas las bellas personas que me han apoyado en todo lo que escribo, que siguen aquí contra viento y marea y que siempre le dan amor a mis fanfics. Pero especialmente, me gustaría dedicar ésta historia a **Tsubame**, quien ha sido la persona que más me ha apoyado, no sólo como ficker y no sólo en las cosas que escribo para éste fandom, sino también, por darle amor a mis otros fanfics IronStrange. Infinitas gracias, princesa. Pero de igual forma, escribí esto especialmente pensando en ti porque sé lo mucho que amas la idea de que todos mis fanfics están conectados, y porque tú y yo sabemos que también amo la idea de conectarlos.

Realmente espero que sea del agrado de toda personita que le dé una oportunidad para leerlo.

.

.

.

**L**a amistad que existía entre Eren y Levi no era cualquier aburrido y simplón vínculo que podía romperse con la facilidad con la que se rompía un frágil vaso de vidrio. No, lo suyo era tan fuerte y resistente como el hierro forjado, y sin embargo, tan maleable y flexible como la plastilina; ya ves, eran almas gemelas destinadas a coincidir, estrellarse y fundirse en una sola. No eran una grandiosa historia de amor, pero aún así seguían siendo ellos y eso siempre sería suficiente. La historia comienza con algo así: Levi nace en un diciembre veinticinco, con todo el barullo de las fiestas navideñas, el insoportable frío y la blanca nieve invernal tan pálida como su piel.

Por caprichos de la vida, tan sólo tres meses después, como si estuviera tratando de apresurarse para coincidir con Levi, nace Eren en un marzo treinta. Con el radiante sol primaveral, las rosas abriendo sus capullos y el verde pasto cobrando vida de nuevo, tan verde como los ojos que se abrirían con pereza por primera vez para observar este enorme mundo. Kushel, quien siempre se supo la amiga más cercana de la familia Jaeger, fue una de las primeras en ver al hijo de su mejor amiga.

Entre sus brazos cargaba a un diminuto Levi, quien desde muy pequeño había sido lo suficientemente despierto como para mover sus vivaces ojos grises y observar todo lo que lo rodeaba. Esos ojos de inmediato captaron a la pequeña bola rosada que ahora se retorcía y lloraba con impaciencia en los brazos de una radiante Carla Jaeger. Entonces, el milagro ocurre, Eren abre sus ojitos y por primera vez... él puede ver el mundo; éste le parece algo extraño, con ojos grises que miran con curiosidad a los suyos, y mejillas regordetas y rosadas que evidencian que éste nuevo mundo es saludable y lleno de vida.

El viejo ritual que se repite una y otra vez, también se presenta aquí. Damas y caballeros, será mejor que tomen asiento porque están a punto de presenciar como verde y gris se vuelven a encontrar y fusionar en uno solo.

Verán, para éste punto la historia se torna en algo predecible, porque entonces, ellos permanecen juntos a partir de ese único brillante momento y para siempre. Yendo al mismo jardín de niños, a la misma escuela primaria, secundaria y bachiller. Compartiendo navidades y celebrando cumpleaños juntos; en las buenas, en las malas y en las travesuras también. Cuando ser astronauta era todo lo que un niño aspiraba ser al crecer; incluso estuvieron ahí juntos, cuando las bandas de rock le daba identidad a un par de pubertos con las hormonas demasiado alborotadas.

Eran esa clase de amistad en donde, si Levi entraba en pánico por una mancha de lodo en su camiseta blanca, Eren tendría paciencia y susurraría palabras de alivio que le aseguraban a Levi que, mientras estuvieran juntos, las manchas de mugre y el TOC de Levi no podrían lastimarlo. Eran esa clase de vínculo en donde si Eren tropezaba y caía, Levi se sentaría a su lado en el suelo a esperar a que las lágrimas y el dolor de una rodilla raspada pasara y Eren volviera a ponerse de pie con aquella terquedad tan suya, porque desde luego, una rodilla lastimada nunca detenía a su amigo.

Tenían ese tipo de _amor_ en donde si el dinero no alcanzaba en casa y Levi no llevaba almuerzo, Eren le daría la mitad del suyo. O si Eren debía asistir a clases de regulación en verano por haber quedado rezagado en alguna materia, Levi asistiría con él por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Sí, ellos eran esa clase de _amor_ singular y extraño que muy pocas personas tienen la fortuna de encontrar.

* * *

El pequeño departamento que compartían en la calle _Romeo and Juliet _en la caótica ciudad de Liverpool, estaba completamente silencioso hasta que el viejo reloj circular colgado en alguna de las gastadas paredes, marcó las siete en punto de la mañana. Entonces los rápidos pasos de Levi haciendo que el suelo de madera crujiera bajo su peso, sonaron por todo el lugar; ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta de la habitación que pertenecía a su roomie, simplemente abrió la puerta que chirrió en protesta y se adentró en la habitación en penumbras.

Eren no era nada más que un bulto entre todas las mantas y almohadas en las que se acurrucaba como si fuera un niño pequeño. Un solitario mechón de cabello castaño estaba regado sobre una de las blancas almohadas y un brazo sobresalía de forma incomoda de entre todas las cobijas, y colgaba en el borde del colchón. Levi se dirigió al otro lado de la pequeña habitación y de forma un tanto brusca abrió las cortinas para permitir que la poca luz que había en el exterior entrara. Escuchó a Eren gruñir y balbucear algo sin sentido, mientras escondía un poco más el rostro en las mantas para protegerse de la luz que golpeaba directamente su rostro.

—Es hora de levantarse.— Levi exclamó con voz fuerte para hacerse escuchar.

Luego se acercó a la cama hecha un desastre y tiró de las cobijas con rudeza, poniendo en evidencia que Eren sólo dormía en calzoncillos. El otro chico soltó otro gruñido quejumbroso cuando el aire frío impactó contra su cuerpo tibio, pero al menos se dignó en abrir un ojo verde y fruncir el ceño en dirección a Levi, quien estaba acostumbrado a que Eren se levantara de mal humor todas las mañanas.

—El sol ya salió.

Explicó con un ligero encogimiento de hombros ante la mirada inquisitiva que recibía por parte de su amigo, aún medio dormido. Eren simplemente bufó, pero ya se estaba levantando para sentarse en el colchón de mala gana, moviendo todos sus miembros aún agarrotados por el sueño, con cierta torpeza. Su cabello un tanto largo era un lío esponjado, había incipientes rizos que se habían abultado en la parte trasera de su nuca y que sobresalían por todas partes de manera graciosa, hacían que Eren pareciera una especie de león malhumorado, y la visión de eso nunca se haría vieja para Levi.

—¿Y se supone que deba hacer fotosíntesis?— Eren preguntó ante el último comentario de Levi, ahogando un bostezo en el proceso.— Es sábado, no entiendo por qué tengo que levantarme temprano.

—Tengo todo un itinerario preparado para hoy y te quiero listo en los siguientes cinco minutos.

Comentó a cambio, ignorando el comentario de Eren y su reclamo por haber sido despertado temprano en sábado. El castaño por fin apartó todo el cabello enmarañado de su cara echándolo hacia atrás, y con ojos aún medio adormilados miró a Levi, luego, cuando su cerebro procesó lo que su amigo acababa de decirle, arrugó la frente en confusión y Levi simplemente rodó los ojos pareciendo fastidiado ante la lentitud del otro chico.

—_Misión exploradores_, iniciaremos hoy— Levi enarcó una negra ceja cuando el ceño fruncido de Eren se profundizó aún más por la sencilla explicación.— Nuestro propósito de año nuevo, lo de explorar la ciudad para conocerla. ¿Recuerdas?

—Bueno sí— Eren parpadeó y se rascó la nuca mientras intentaba contener un nuevo bostezo.— Pero dijimos que iniciaríamos en enero y ya estamos a finales de julio.

—Qué importa cuándo iniciemos— El azabache maneó una mano en un gesto desdeñoso y salió de la habitación a la vez que decía:— Toma una ducha. Cinco minutos. Por cierto, te toca preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Levi desapareció de su vista, Eren resopló con cansancio, se talló los ojos con los talones de las palmas de sus manos en un intento por ahuyentar el sueño, reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía en su cuerpo para no volverse a acurrucar en la comodidad de su cama y se puso de pie.

* * *

Aproximadamente quince minutos después, Levi salió de la rápida ducha que había tomado, el cabello aún mojado y su estómago rugiendo de hambre cuando su nariz respingona captó el olor a tocino, combinado con el fuerte aroma del café y el sonido de la tostadora trabajando que venía desde la cocina. Al entrar, se encontró con Eren colocando más tocino en la sartén, parecía un poco más despierto pero aún seguía bostezando, sin mencionar aquella postura ligeramente encorvada que hacía denotar su flojera en todo su esplendor. Al menos el desastre de su cabello había sido arreglado en una coleta en forma de cebolla que despejaba su rostro de todo ese rebelde cabello castaño.

Levi se sirvió la primer taza de café que había salido del primer lote que había hecho la cafetera, y con un suspiro un tanto exagerado, dio el primer sorbo, sintiendo como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Después de su segundo trago de café, arrugó la nariz mientras observaba a Eren servir el desayuno y dijo con un tono de voz acusatorio:

—No tomaste una ducha— Frunció el ceño cuando Eren volteó a verlo con una fingida sonrisa de inocencia.— Dios, eres una cuna de gérmenes andante.

—¿Para qué me baño?— Cuestionó el otro, mientras se encargaba de poner platos y vasos en su pequeña mesa circular.— Iré a sudar y me terminaré por ensuciar de nuevo. Prefiero bañarme por la noche, es relajante y me quito la mugre acumulada de todo el día.

—Sí— Levi puso los ojos en blanco ante la explicación de su amigo, dándole un nuevo sorbo a su café antes de decir:— Para que al día siguiente andes por ahí, oliendo a sábanas sucias.

—Okay, en primer lugar, no existe tal cosa como el olor a _sábanas sucias_— Rebatió el otro chico con firmeza.— En segundo lugar, mis sábanas no están sucias. Las cambié hace un par de días.

Eren terminó de poner la mesa y tomó asiento, Levi aún lo veía con una expresión un tanto pellizcada, sabiendo que de alguna forma, acababa de perder en una pelea verbal contra Eren. Se sirvió su segunda taza de café y tomó asiento en frente del otro chico, quien untaba mantequilla sobre un pan tostado.

—Deja de tomar tanto café— Regañó Eren cuando la segunda taza de café de Levi ya estaba a la mitad.— Te va a dar gastritis o algo así.

Levi bufó y de un sólo trago largo se acabó lo que sobraba en su taza, simplemente para ponerse de pie y servirse la tercera taza de ese día, dedicándole su mejor mirada amenazante al castaño. Regla número uno de convivencia sana: nunca le digas a Levi Ackerman qué hacer, en serio, no lo hagas.

—No pienso dejar de beber café— Dijo, volviendo a tomar asiento, y cuando vio la mueca de desaprobación en la cara de Eren, agregó:— Tal vez lo haga... el día que tú te duches por las mañanas, como la gente normal.

Eren soltó una carcajada y antes de darle la primer mordida a su pan tostado, dijo con resignación:

—Bien, supongo que estamos en el limbo.

* * *

Los dos chicos estaban en completo silencio, sentados tan cerca que sus hombros se rozaban cada vez que alguno tomaba una larga inhalación. Miraban la pintura a un par de metros lejos de ellos como si en ella estuvieran ocultos todos los secretos del universo; parpadeaban de vez en cuando, cada vez que alguien era lo suficientemente audaz como para atravesarse en su inspección minuciosa de la enorme pintura frente a ellos. Ésta era la primera vez que alguno de los dos entraba a un museo de arte, por eso, no era de extrañarse que ambos se tomaron su tiempo para observar cada pieza de arte exhibida, ésta en particular, parecía llamar a ambos con especial insistencia para ser admirada y quizá, re-interpretada.

Habían vivido toda su vida en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Liverpool, conociendo los días fríos y lluviosos que siempre los habían fascinado, comiendo cada domingo _sunday roast_ como dictaba la tradición que pasaba de generación en generación. Y sintiéndose orgullosos de cosas como el equipo de fútbol de Liverpool y de que los orígenes de los Beatles fueran en un lugar tan cercano al que habían crecido. Sin embargo, su pueblo era pequeño y no había museos de ninguna clase, ni nada divertido que pudieran hacer, no debería ser tan extraño que ahora lucieran tan ensimismados con una novedad.

Cuando se mudaron a la ciudad de Liverpool, ambos habían hecho éste ridículo propósito de año nuevo de visitar cada lugar emocionante que la gran ciudad pudiera ofrecer para un par de pueblerinos como ellos. Y aquí estaban después de diez largos minutos de estar sentados en el lujoso piso de madera recién pulida, mirando la misma pintura una y otra vez. En realidad, era asombrosa, había un castillo blanco en la cima de algún risco y tenía un aura de completo misterio.

También había un bosque verde y tupido a su alrededor, pequeñas construcciones coloridas que de igual forma se arremolinaban en torno al risco con el castillo en su cima. Si mirabas la pintura por demasiado tiempo, tendrías esa sensación de estar adentro de ella, sintiendo algo cálido y electrizante punzar en la punta de tus dedos. Tal vez, era eso lo que mantenía a Levi y Eren tan sumidos en la llamativa pintura de colores pasteles muy alegres.

Después de un rato de silencio, Eren fue quien lo rompió. Suspiró escandalosamente, relamió sus labios un tanto resecos e inclinó ligeramente el cuello mientras le susurraba a Levi en su oído izquierdo:

—Creo que tiene una actitud.

—Sí— Asintió el otro chico de cabellos negros, para después también suspirar.— Creo que hay un contraste. Es como si hubiera un elemento de oscuridad en el bosque, pero también de luz cuando miras el castillo.

—Yo veo todo muy colorido y lleno de luz.

Exclamó Eren con una pequeña mueca pensativa en su rostro, entornó los ojos y trató de analizar nuevamente la pintura, de ver lo que Levi veía y falló terriblemente. Tenía que ser, después de todo, cada quien interpreta el arte de formas diferentes; Levi no dijo nada y nuevamente se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio. Tuvieron que pasar otros cinco minutos para que Ackerman meneara la cabeza y por fin apartara la mirada de la pintura para posarla en Eren.

—¿Por qué crees que se llame _Un soldado en Nórdian_?— Frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la pintura.— Yo no veo al soldado por ninguna parte.

—Tal vez...— Eren hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar en su respuesta, luego se encogió de hombros y respondió:— Tal vez es porque somos el soldado.

Levi le dio una mirada llena de confusión y Eren regresó la mirada a la pintura, como si estuviera haciendo su punto con ese gesto, y con voz queda, pero emocionada comenzó a explicarse:

—Piénsalo, tal vez era lo que el soldado estaba viendo en la imaginación del pintor. Así que al mirar la pintura, ¿eso no nos convierte en el soldado que mira Nórdian?

Ackerman lo pensó por algunos momentos, su mirada gris regreso a la pintura en cuestión y tras largos segundos de volver a sumergirse en ella, terminó asintiendo ante la hipótesis de Eren. Después de todo, la pintura era demasiado fantasiosa y descabellada, tenía sentido que la interpretación más loca fuera la correcta, o que al menos se acercara un poco a lo que en realidad contaba el cuadro.

—Sí, hace sentido.— Dijo Levi al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y sacudía su ropa del polvo que podría haber quedado impregnado en ella.

Eren también se levantó sin hacer tanto esfuerzo como Levi y claro, sin preocuparse en sacudir sus ropas. Le dio una última mirada al cuadro que ahora le parecía tan familiar y siguió a Levi hacia la otra sala en donde se estaba exponiendo una replica de la Mona Lisa. Continuaron con el mismo procedimiento de observar por largos intervalos de tiempo las pinturas, dar su interpretación e intercambiar comentarios en voz baja sobre lo que opinaban de ellas. Algunas veces incluso, haciendo comentarios graciosos sobre una u otra.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la sala de arriba? Están exponiendo una pintura famosa— Comentó Eren cuando terminaron de hacer su recorrido por todas las tres salas del primer piso del edificio.— Es del mismo sujeto que pintó _Un soldado en Nórdian_. _¿Green eyes?_ Me parece que así se llama.

El azabache bufó, mostrando parte del desgano y cansancio que ahora sentía en todo su cuerpo.

—Leí sobre la supuesta historia detrás de la pintura en el periódico. Nada impresionante, en realidad— Levi arrugó la nariz e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con una mano.— De hecho, tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no vamos a ese lugar que tanto te gusta? En donde sirven _oro de los tontos_, eso sí sería impresionante.

—Hace mucho que no comemos esa deliciosa porquería mortal— Eren casi estaba zumbando de alegría ante la idea.— Sí, creo que eso suena a un mejor plan para mí.

* * *

El verde en los ojos de Eren chocó contra el gris en los de Levi, cuando el famoso oro de los tontos llegó a su mesa se dieron un asentimiento de cabeza, antes de que ambos empezaran quitar el papel aluminio que mantenía caliente al pan con un montón de mantequilla, mermelada de fresa, tocino y crema de maní. Era una monstruosidad de calorías, azúcar y colesterol que bien podían dividir en suficientes pedazos para todo un ejercito con apetito feroz. Pero a ninguno le importó cuando el embriagante aroma de comida que está destinada a hacer más mal que bien, golpeó sus narices.

El oro de los tontos era una completa obscenidad que incluía un baguette barnizado con mantequilla que después iría directo a hornearse por algunos minutos. Una vez que está listo el pan, lo que sigue es untar en una mitad mermelada de fresa y en la otra mitad crema de maní, luego colocas el tocino demasiado frito sobre una de las mitades y ahí tenías tu asquerosidad convertida en manjar por la gente rara como Eren y Levi.

Y resulta que el único lugar en todo Liverpool en el que vendían oro de los tontos se encontraba a un par de cuadras de la calle Romeo and Juliet, que llevaba por nombre _"The prince's fox"_. Levi había descubierto el local por accidente, creyendo que se trataba de un lugar en el que vendía sándwiches; su fascinación había sido inmediata y ni siquiera se pudo explicar por qué, todo lo que sabía es que nunca había sido tan feliz en su miserable vida que cuando dio el primer bocado a su reciente descubrimiento.

De inmediato había tenido la necesidad de mostrarle a Eren, como si de alguna manera su felicidad fuera real, válida y más completa si la compartía con su amigo. Desde que tenía uso de razón había sido así, por más pequeña y ridícula que fuera su felicidad, si la compartían entre ellos parecía ser más que suficiente. Después de todo, siempre habían sido ellos dos, Levi y Eren contra el mundo, era sencillamente natural que también en las cosas buenas pudieran congeniar.

Desde entonces, el oro de los tontos se había convertido en su comida favorita y si se lo preguntabas a ellos, dirían que era la mejor comida del mundo por encima de los platillos gourmet más soberbios y caros de Francia. Así que cuando todo el papel aluminio fue retirado por completo, ambos soltaron un suspiro digno de una protagonista enamorada, en una ridícula comedia romántica. Cada quien cortó un gran pedazo del pan y sin más ceremonias, se lo llevaron a la boca.

La gente que estaba alrededor voltearon a verlos cuando ambos soltaron al mismo tiempo un gemido de satisfacción. Al darse cuenta de toda la atención que estaban atrayendo, se volvieron a mirar, Eren sonrió un tanto avergonzado, mientras que Levi rodó los ojos con fastidio, aún masticando su enorme bocado de oro de los tontos sin que nada más le importara.

—¿Sabes?— Exclamó de pronto Eren, mientras miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo que seguía comiendo de lo más despreocupado.— Creo que es por éste tipo de cosas que nadie se juntaba con nosotros en la secundaria.

—Pudo haber sido peor— Explicó el moreno, quien a pesar de todo, todavía estaba tratando de limpiar todo el desastre pegajoso en su boca.— Pudimos haber sido normales.

—O pudimos haber tenido amigos normales.

Reflexionó el castaño cuando recordó a su peculiar grupo de amigos compuesto por: un genio que era dos años menor que ellos, una rubia que evitaba al resto del mundo como si fuera plaga, pero que de alguna manera había logrado encajar entre ellos y claro, Mikasa, quien era una cajita llena de peculiaridades excéntricas. Desde luego, también Levi y él se sumaban al club de rarezas que componía a su grupo de amigos, que a pesar de todas sus rarezas y diferencias, seguían siendo leales y verdaderos. Sí, pudieron haber encontrado a personas normales que no les interesara algo tan único como un vínculo de amistad.

* * *

La cosa con el extraño grupo de amigos de Eren y Levi era la siguiente: Armin era algo así como un súper genio, que de alguna manera había logrado saltarse dos años del bachiller y había conocido a Eren porque éste último había venido en su rescate cuando accidentalmente, se topó con los "malos" de la universidad. Annie por otro lado era... bueno, ella simplemente era una persona taciturna con una increíble habilidad en las artes marciales, así que regla número dos para una sana convivencia: nunca, por el amor de Dios, hagas enojar a Annie Leonhartd. Ella y Levi estaban en el mismo club de taekwondo de la universidad. Así que sí, verlos enfrentarse para obtener el cinturón negro era todo un espectáculo para los ojos.

Sin embargo, entre ellos nunca había un vencedor porque ambos eran realmente buenos en eso de lanzar patadas y dejar a las personas más que un poco adoloridas. Claro, después de que las clases concluían, dejaban atrás su enemistad y volvían a interactuar como la gente normal. Realmente, no había una historia memorable detrás de cómo Annie se había unido a su grupo de amigos, un día simplemente era de lo más normal verla tomando el almuerzo con ellos e insultando a todos los presentes, excepto Armin.

Mikasa, por otro lado, había estado en la misma clase de biología que Eren y Levi. Desde el primer día ella había tenido un extraño apego hacia Eren y todo mundo pensaba que se debía a que había tenido una especie de amor a primera vista con Jaeger, pero no. Mikasa simplemente explicó que entre _personas iguales a ella _se entendían y reconocían fácilmente.

Para variar y como si no fuera suficiente drama, también era bien sabido del triángulo amoroso que existía entre estos anormales personajes. Mikasa estaba enamorada de Annie más o menos desde que la rubia había empezado a juntarse con ellos, ¿pero Annie? Bueno, resulta que en un particular día lluvioso de agosto, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y un suave susurro agonizante, le había admitido a Levi que Armin parecía ser la clase de chico ideal para ella. Y Armin... bueno, él nunca parecía darse cuenta de la tremenda y dramática historia de amor que estaba protagonizando, Eren tampoco estaba muy seguro de que el chico se sintiera atraído por alguien. Parecía que todo lo que ocupaba aquella cabeza rubia eran sus libros y el conocimiento.

Así que sí, de vez en cuando las cosas podían ponerse un poco tensas entre Mikasa, Annie y Armin, aunque éste último nunca pudiera entender por qué algunas veces estaba ese aire expectante entre Mikasa y Annie.

Y luego estaban Eren y Levi; el amor no era un tema con tanta relevancia para ellos, de hecho, siempre que tocaban el tema del amor, los novios y el sexo, aunque fuera de manera superficial, siempre se sentía extraño para ellos. Levi siempre había tenido ésta certeza de que eran almas gemelas que por azares de un bendito destino, se habían logrado encontrar entre tanto caos. No necesitaban ponerle una etiqueta a lo que sea que tuviera, ni tampoco decir en voz alta que se querían de una forma tan única, porque ambos parecían estar conscientes de lo que su vínculo siempre había implicado: _amor_.

Desde luego, Ackerman todavía había visto a Eren llevar cita tras cita y ellas nunca parecían captar la atención de su amigo. Levi sabía exactamente por qué, no era algo que Eren hubiera tenido que confesar, ni algo que le pareciera extraño al azabache; conocía bien a su amigo, lo sabía todo acerca de él. Así que, en realidad supo del incesante crush que Eren había tenido por Jean Kirstein en la secundaria, sin la necesidad de que Jaeger se lo confesara. Podía entender por qué las citas de Eren nunca duraban y por qué Mikasa había dicho que entre personas como ella y Eren se entendían y reconocían fácilmente.

Había veces en las que Levi pensaba que Eren podía estar en camino de enamorarse de Armin y que el sentimiento podía ser correspondido. Podía ver cómo interactuaban y quizá, el trío amoroso se convertiría en una especie de cuadrado amoroso, algo realmente irónico. De vez en cuando, tenía esta broma personal de que al final, todos podrían ser felices en su relación poliamorosa. Si bien, el pensamiento de Eren con alguien más —o más específicamente Armin— no lo molestaba y jamás lo haría, también habían ocasiones en las que no sabía qué hacer con esa implicación. Era extraño pensar en Eren con alguien más, pero no de una forma posesiva o toxica, más bien... simplemente rara, porque entonces, siempre habían sido ellos dos y la idea de compartir o de perder eso, lo aterraba en sus peores momentos de melancolía.

La simple idea de que Eren algún día se fuera por su cuenta, a vivir su propia vida... lo paralizaba más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

* * *

Eren terminaba de pasar algunas notas de un viejo libro de química a su libreta, la biblioteca estaba silenciosa, tal y como se supone que debería ser. Mikasa estaba sentada frente a él, leyendo un curioso libro acerca de un lobo que se enamora de la luna y Armin seguía hojeando libro tras libro hasta encontrar uno que llamara su atención. Todo había estado en calma hasta que Annie apareció en el lugar, llevaba en sus manos un libro de pasta delgada, no podía ser otro que Romeo y Julieta. Tomó asiento a lado de Eren y dándole una última mirada profunda al distraído rubio, exclamó con la voz lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que los cuatro fueran vetados de la biblioteca para siempre por ruidosos.

—Tengo un nuevo apodo para ti y Levi.

Dijo, a la vez que apoyaba su antebrazo sobre el hombro de Eren de forma un tanto ruda. El castaño levantó la mirada de sus apuntes y parpadeó un par de veces, antes de levantar una ceja inquisitiva en dirección de Annie.

—¿Oh?— Eren preguntó con falsa curiosidad.— ¿Cuál es ésta vez? Por favor, ilumínanos con tu sabiduría cósmica.

Annie tomó un profundo respiro y luego...

—Romeo y Julieta.— Declaró con seriedad, después colocó el libro que llevaba cargando sobre la mesa, como para hacer su punto.

—Aburrido y poco original— Bufó el castaño, luego, rodó los ojos pareciendo irritado pero Annie sabía que no era así.— Además, incorrecto. No soy una chica, por lo que tal vez sería algo como... ¿_Romeo y Julian, _quizá?

—Da igual, el punto es que son una pareja igual de dramática y caótica.

Eren se sonrojó ante el comentario, Annie ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de la implicación que acababa de hacer su revelación, porque claro, Eren y Levi no eran pareja. Al menos no de la forma en que Romeo y Julieta lo habían sido en los libros de Shakespeare. Él estaba a punto de aclarar eso cuando Mikasa levantó casi de forma brusca la mirada de su libro.

—Woah, ahora— Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y con cierta incomodidad, preguntó:— ¿De qué me perdí?

Annie ni siquiera dudó en responder.

—De Eren y Levi— Enarcó una ceja rubia y luego, inclinó un poco el cuello, mirando a Mikasa con los ojos entornados.— Son la pareja más romántica con potencial de ser oficial pronto, espero.

Sus ojos azules se fueron a encontrar con el rostro enrojecido y lleno de vergüenza de Eren. Mikasa, no obstante, no reaccionó de una forma positiva. En su lugar, cerró su libro tan lentamente que Eren pudo haber contado los seis o siete segundos que se tardó en hacerlo. Era casi como si ella supiera algo que Eren y Annie estuvieran ignorando y que de alguna forma, no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

Armin dejó de hojear libros y simplemente se mantuvo en estado de shock, completamente sorprendido por la reciente revelación. Era como si tampoco se hubiera dado cuenta de ello o simplemente no encontrara nada extraño en la peculiar amistad que había entre Eren y Levi.

—Pero... son Eren y Levi, eso no parece correcto porque son ellos...— Dijo suavemente, parecía desgarrada entre decir algo que no debía o simplemente callar.—... y no creo que Levi pueda...

—¡Ay! Por favor— Interrumpió Annie, hablando tan fuerte que puede que media biblioteca escuchara.— Eren está enamorado de Levi y Levi de Eren, es lo normal. ¡Viven juntos, por el amor a María Magdalena! Sólo falta que Levi se de cuenta para que puedan hacerlo oficial.

Eren ahogó un gemido y sujetó su cabeza entre ambas manos, enterrando bien los dedos entre las largas hebras castañas. Desde luego, había estado enamorado de Levi desde el bachiller, pero nunca había reunido el valor suficiente para preguntarle a su amigo si quizá, él podía sentir lo mismo. Al principio, todo era a causa de que ambos eran chicos y no sabía como Levi podía recibir esos recientes sentimientos. Luego, se añadió la cosa de que su amigo tampoco parecía muy interesado en querer salir con alguien y además, si esto se iba demasiado hacia el sur y los sentimientos de Eren no eran correspondidos, bueno, ciertamente eso podía hacer peligrar una amistad de prácticamente... toda su vida.

—Diablos, Annie— Eren siseó, levantando la mirada para fulminar a Annie con ella.— ¿No querías decirlo un poco más fuerte, para que no sé... Levi también se enterara?

La chica estuvo a punto de dar una respuesta sarcástica, pero Levi iba pasando justo en ese momento. Entre sus brazos cargaba varios libros y parecía que iba con el grupo a cargo del profesor de Literatura antigua. Se detuvo cuando escuchó lo último de la pregunta de Eren, aquella que lo implicaba a él también.

—¿Enterarme de qué?— Cuestionó entonces, deteniéndose frente a su mesa.

Tanto Annie como Eren se tensaron, dándose miradas cómplices entre ellos. Mikasa palideció ligeramente y apretó muy fuerte sus labios, como si de nueva cuenta se estuviera conteniendo para decir algo que no era su derecho revelar. Ante las reacciones tan extrañas de estos tres, Levi enarcó una ceja y ese gesto les dejaba bien claro a todos que ahora estaban en la obligación de responder a la pregunta planteada. Gracias a cualquier divinidad que pudiese existir allá arriba, Armin fue el primero en reaccionar y decir con sencillez:

—Annie consiguió un nuevo apodo para ti y Eren.

Levi resopló, los apodos que Annie repartía a diestra y siniestra eran pan de cada día y no le sorprendía para nada que su amiga hubiera encontrado uno nuevo. Masculló algo entre dientes que sonó como: _"no otra vez",_ a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Entonces Annie por fin pudo soltar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y trató por todos los medios de que su voz sonara totalmente aburrida cuando declaró:

—Romeo y Julian.

Eren exhaló aliviado y rápidamente añadió:

—¡_Oh Romeo, Romeo, dónde estás que no te veo!_

Algunos chicos del grupo de Levi se detuvieron brevemente para presenciar todo el barullo que Eren estaba causando, pero cuando Levi se giró para mirarlos con el ceño fruncido, ellos simplemente rieron, encogieron los hombros y continuaron con su camino. Cuando Ackerman regresó la mirada hacia su amigo, simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Siempre tienes que hacer cosas tan vergonzosas?— Preguntó medio exasperado, medio divertido con la situación.

Eren se limitó a sonreír, dándose cuenta de que ya había una pequeña insinuación de una sonrisa en la esquina de la boca de Levi.

—Pudo ser peor para ti— Encogió los hombros, aún con esa enorme sonrisa dirigida a Levi.— Pude haber sido normal.

Cualquier cosa que el moreno pudiera responderle Eren, se quedó atorado en su garganta porque Annie ya estaba hablando nuevamente.

—Jesucristo en monociclo, ¿qué haríamos con un Eren normal?— Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y luego se respondió a sí misma:— Tal vez tener una vida decente.

Eren frunció el ceño, aunque en realidad estaba más cerca de ser un puchero totalmente infantil. Y como la persona completamente madura que era, le enseñó la lengua a Annie. Ella también devolvió el gesto, aunque el gesto parecía menos infantil en su rostro. Levi rodó los ojos y volvió a negar con la cabeza, había tratado de parecer irritado, pero ya estaba dejando escapar una carcajada.

—Pudo ser peor, Annie— Decía mientras se alejaba de ellos.— Tú pudiste haber sido normal.

La rubia no intentó contradecirlo, porque en realidad, ella conocía bien sus propias excentricidades y Levi siempre tenía razón, así que... bueno. Tanto Jaeger como Leonhartd vieron a Levi alejarse hasta el otro extremo de la biblioteca, en donde de inmediato tomó asiento a lado de un rubio y una pelirroja de sonrisa encantadora. Una vez que Annie ser cercioró de que Levi no podía escuchar su conversación, regresó al antiguo tema que se estaba hablando antes de que Ackerman estuviera a punto de descubrirlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuando piensas hablarle a Levi de tus sentimientos?— Incitó, codeando a Eren cuando éste estaba tratando de regresar a sus apuntes.

—No lo sé— El otro negó con una mueca, que en sí, era inseguridad disfrazada de algo pensativo.— Hemos estado bien de esta forma hasta ahora.

—Pero tú quieres algo más— Ella señaló, miraba con tanta seriedad a Eren que de repente, él se sintió ligeramente nervioso.— Y yo pondría mis manos al fuego porque él también se siente de la misma forma.

—Annie...— Pero Mikasa, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo éste tiempo junto a Armin, interrumpió suavemente.— No creo que tú debas asegurar co...

—Shhh— Annie sin embargo, la mandó a callar con la frente ligeramente arrugada, luego otra vez se dirigió a Eren.— Arriésgate, si no lo intentas jamás sabrás. Pudo ser peor para ti, Levi podría ser totalmente anormal.

Eren soltó una carcajada, porque desde luego, todo el mundo sabía que Levi tenía de normal lo que Mikasa de heterosexual: o sea, nada.

—Lo voy a pensar.— Respondió simplemente, haciendo que al menos Annie se sintiera un poco satisfecha con la respuesta.

Mikasa no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el rato que estuvieron en la biblioteca y Armin simplemente se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido, en lo que parecía una mueca pensativa.

* * *

El aguacero de aquella tarde había provocado que la luz se fuera en todo el edificio, al menos todavía no oscurecía lo suficiente como para tener que recurrir a encender velas, de todas maneras, no tenían velas para iluminarlos en la oscuridad. Eren esperaba que la electricidad regresara antes de que la poca luz que había afuera se terminara por extinguir. Se había sentado frente al enorme y viejo ventanal para ver como la lluvia caía y golpeaba el cristal de la ventana.

Afuera, los árboles mecían sus ramas bruscamente debido a todo el viento que estaba arreciando y había un pequeño grupo de gente amontonada en la panadería que estaba cruzando la calle, todos protegiéndose de la abrupta y fuerte lluvia de principios de agosto. Por alguna razón, a Eren le gustaban mucho los días lluvioso y nublados, era como si sólo en días así pudieran ocurrir cosas excepcionales. Después de un rato, Levi terminó arrastrando el pequeño y destartalado sofá café, y lo acomodó a lado de donde estaba Eren, sentado en el frío suelo de madera.

Él no dijo nada ante el silencio de Eren y su mueca pensativa, solamente se limitó a acomodarse en el incomodo sofá y abrió el periódico del día anterior para al menos distraerse en lo que esperaban a que llegara la luz. El titular de la primera página tenía escrito con enormes letras negras lo siguiente: _"¡Bonnie y Clyde de París lo hacen de nuevo! Asaltan banco en Francia, los delincuentes logran llevarse con ellos medio millón de euros. Ambos hombres salen intactos de tiroteo contra la policía francesa."_

—Siguen sin atrapar a esos ladrones— Dijo Eren con una mueca de desagrado, apartó la mirada del periódico y volvió a enfocarse en la lluvia que no parecía querer ceder, luego murmuró:— Qué incompetente es la policía francesa.

Levi detuvo su lectura sobre compotas en la sección de _Salud y consejos_, parpadeó un tanto confundido antes de voltear la hoja y ver el titular que había estado leyendo con anterioridad su amigo.

—Mh, creo que son los mismos que habían logrado asaltar el banco de Londres en un par de ocasiones— Levi murmuró mientras continuaba leyendo el articulo.— De ser el caso, entonces son británicos. No lo olvides, los ingleses somos inteligentes y escurridizos.

Eren bufó.

—No se supone que debas defenderlos, son criminales, Levi.

—No lo hago— El azabache encogió los hombros, dándole vuelta una vez más a la hoja para regresar a su lectura sobre compotas.— Por cierto, has estado inusualmente callado, pensativo. No es normal en ti, ¿debería preocuparme?

Eren ni siquiera se inmutó ante el cambio de tema a algo un poco más complicado y personal que criminales asaltando bancos en París. Le había dado vueltas a la sugerencia de Annie de contarle sobre sus sentimientos a Levi, se sentía inseguro por varios motivos y de alguna forma, conocía tan bien a Levi que una pequeña parte de él sabía que debería seguir guardándose éste secreto. No estaba llegando a ninguna conclusión y le aterraba que su amistad se afectara en caso de que su amigo no devolviera sus afectos. Eren había estado bien con lo que tenía, con la complicidad, el apoyo mutuo y todas las locuras y excentricidades que había aportado este vínculo a su aburrida vida.

Claro que deseaba más, esa era la cosa, Eren era un ser ambicioso y egoísta, siempre quería más de lo que se le podía dar. Estaba seguro de que aún consiguiendo el corazón, cuerpo y mente de Levi, todavía querría su alma. Pero, ¿para arruinar toda la cercanía fácil y la comodidad que se había estado forjando por años, para obtener algo más? Él casi no estaba dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de apuesta tan arriesgada. Tal vez, si empezaba por algo menos difícil de admitir...

—No soy normal de ninguna forma, ¿pensé que se suponía que ya te había llegado el memo?

Dijo a cambio después de un largo rato de silencio en el que Levi ya ni siquiera había estado esperando una respuesta. Éste último tarareó algo que no tenía sentido, aparentemente estaba más metido en su lectura que en darse cuenta de cómo la incertidumbre se comía vivo a Eren. Jaeger todavía tardó otro par de minutos en decidirse a decir aquello que no había tenido el valor de confesarle a Levi, porque odiaba pensar que esto podría cambiar algo entre ellos.

—Levi— Llamó con suavidad, aunque al mismo tiempo su voz era firme cuando lo hizo. Cuando Ackerman bajó el periódico y centró toda su atención en él, continuó:— En realidad, hay una cosa que me gustaría agregar a mi repertorio de extrañezas.

Contuvo el aliento cuando la mirada en los ojos de Levi cambió a algo mucho más expectante. De repente la valentía se la había ido a los pies, nunca era fácil admitir que te gustaba alguien de tu mismo sexo. En general, nunca era fácil quitarse las mascaras y admitir lo que realmente eres ante los demás, admitir las cosas que te gustan y esos pequeños detalles que componían cada célula en tu cuerpo. Detalles que podían ser tan retorcidos y extraños para quienes estaban habituados a lo _normal_.

Levi había estado allí desde... bueno, el inicio de los tiempos. Había aceptado de buena gana todas sus excentricidades y jamás parecía realmente avergonzado de reírse de ellas, lo había apoyado en todas y cada una de sus locuras. De allí había venido la icónica frase: _"pudo ser peor, pudiste ser normal"_, que más tarde se convertiría en un lema de vida que habían compartido con sus amigos, por el simple hecho de que ellos tampoco eran normales. Eren todavía quería tatuarse ese lema tan suyo y de Levi en el brazo izquierdo. Pero no lo hacía porque seguramente a Levi le daría un ataque y su madre se retorcería en su tumba.

Ante la mirada impaciente de Levi, dejó salir todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y simplemente... lo dejó salir.

—No me gustan las chicas— Su mirada verde cayó a su regazo.— Ya sabes... ¿bateo para el otro lado?

Se sentía un poco tonto no poder decir correctamente que era gay, pero simplemente se negaba a hacer de esto algo tan cliché. Pensaba que decir que pertenecía a la comunidad LGTB+, debería ser tan normal como cuando alguien decía que era heterosexual. Y sólo Dios sabía el trabajo que le estaba costando admitir esto ante Levi, quien había estado con él en todo momento, que lo comprendía y apoyaba sin importar qué, ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo sería cuando tuviera que decírselo a su padre, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Ante la falta de respuesta o reacción de Levi, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la expresión para nada sorprendida de su amigo.

Había una ceja enarcada que parecía preguntar: _"¿qué hay de anormal en eso?"_. Una parte de él se sintió tan aliviada de esa reacción inesperada, pero había otra que estaba totalmente desconcertada.

—No estás sorprendido.— Acusó, ahora arqueando una ceja.

Levi bajó por completo el periódico y ladeo un poco el cuello, con los ojos un tanto entornados en dos medias lunas grises, para preguntar:

—¿Quitarías esa expresión de perro apaleado si finjo sorpresa?

—No se trata de eso— Eren negó con una sonrisa.— Simplemente pensé que esto te sorprendería.

—Pensaste mal— Levi apoyó su codo en el respaldo del sofá, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba el mentón en la palma de su mano abierta.— Te conozco mejor que eso. Lo sé todo. No eres normal, y no pudo haber sido mejor.

El castaño arrugó la nariz y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su amigo. Al menos, la primer parte de toda la verdad ya había sido puesta sobre la mesa y no había resultado en Troya ardiendo en llamas, Eren se sentía esperanzado que cuando soltara la siguiente bomba, ésta no explotaría en su cara. Tal vez, después de todo, puede que Levi también se sintiera de la misma forma; porque ya sabes, las almas gemelas están destinadas a permanecer juntas y entenderse mutuamente.

En ese mismo instante, un relámpago atronador cayó haciendo que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran. Resultó que la luz también llegó con él, haciendo que la televisión se encendiera repentinamente y que Levi respingara por segunda vez. Eren soltó una carcajada.

—Pudo ser peor.

_Pude haber dicho que te amaba_, lo pensó, pero todavía no fue lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo en voz alta.

* * *

A Mikasa se le había ocurrido la gran idea de ir a un bar a desestresarse de las múltiples obligaciones que traía consigo ser universitario en el último año. La música estaba demasiado alta para el gusto de Levi, las luces estrombóticas en neón molestaban demasiado a los ojos de Eren y los bailarines moviéndose con total confianza en el escenario y mostrando más de lo necesario, tenían un poco incómodos a Annie y Armin. Mikasa parecía ser la única animada con todo el show de antifaces, luces neón, música demasiado alta y los gritos de las mujeres que habían venido a ver a la atracción principal de la media noche.

Levi ni siquiera sabía por qué había accedido a venir, había sido una terrible idea. Pero Eren tenía curiosidad y sólo habían bastado esos enormes ojos de cachorro para convencerlo de venir. No que fuera algo totalmente horrible, los shows eran entretenidos y las bebidas alcohólicas no estaban mal del todo. Además, la atracción principal era tan buena como prometían los anuncios fuera del establecimiento, al menos el chico de la misteriosa identidad sabía cómo moverse en esos ajustados pantalones de cuero. Quizá, lo más curioso de éste lugar es que en los shows sólo había bailarines, ninguna chica por la vista.

Era algo novedoso y le entretenía bastante ver las diferentes reacciones que Eren hacía mientras _Butterfly_ se movía al compás de la música con movimientos elegantes y bien practicados; el chico debía tener algo especial, tal vez era la manera en como se movía con tal seguridad o los ojos dorados que te invitaban a pecar, no lo sabía, todo lo que parecía tener sentido es que era simplemente asombroso. Tenía a todos los presentes ahogando suspiros y sin poder apartar la mirada de él, incluso Levi, quien no se sentía particularmente atraído por estas cosas, terminó completamente embelesado. Llegó un momento, en algún punto de la noche en el que perdió la cuenta de cuántas piñas coladas había ingerido, todo lo que sabía ahora es que Mikasa abrazaba fuertemente a Annie, como si estuviera negándose a dejarla ir; a su vez, Annie recargaba la cabeza contra el hombro de Armin y éste último también había apoyado la suya con la de Annie, aunque los ojos azules demasiado inteligentes de Arlert se seguían escapando para darle miradas discretas a Eren. Tal y como Levi había pensado, cuarteto poliamoroso.

Y Eren, él sólo estaba completamente recargado contra Levi, sus dedos de vez en cuando rozaban el dorso de su mano. Un gesto que no parecía ser normal del todo, pero tampoco algo que fuera ajeno a él, Eren siempre había sido una persona táctil, después de todo. Aún así, había algo en el sencillo gesto que era diferente y Levi todavía no estaba seguro de cómo interpretarlo. Pensó que se debía a la música lenta que ahora sonaba en el lugar, al alcohol corriendo por sus venas y a que de repente, todos querían llevar a _Butterfly_ a casa.

Salieron del bar lo suficientemente tarde como para que las calles de Liverpool estuvieran totalmente vacías y no hubiera transporte público o algún taxi que los llevara de regreso a casa. Mikasa y Eren eran los más ebrios del grupo, la chica se apoyaba pesadamente en Annie y no dejaba de decirle lo hermosos que le parecían sus ojos. Annie, siendo una evasora experta, simplemente cambiaba el tema y hablaba sobre la horrible resaca que Mikasa tendría al día siguiente.

Eren no estaba tan mal como Mikasa, pero todavía se reía de cosas sin sentido. En algún punto, mientras caminaban hacia el semáforo, Eren rodeó los hombros de Levi repentinamente, pegándose completamente a su costado. Habían hecho esto antes, sí, pero nunca se había sentido demasiado intimo, Levi tampoco sabía como interpretar ese gesto que había venido de la nada, pero seguía convencido de que todo era por causa del alcohol. Al llegar al semáforo, el grupo se dividió en dos, Armin y Annie se aseguraría de que Mikasa llegara a salvo a casa, mientras que Eren y Levi caminarían hasta su apartamento en la calle Romeo and Juliet.

En ningún momento Eren dejó de abrazar a Levi, haciendo que su caminata fuera un poco más lenta y torpe de lo que debería ser. Para fortuna de ellos, el bar en el que habían estado prácticamente toda la noche, no estaba tan lejos de donde vivían, sin problema alguno podrían llegar a casa caminando. A Levi le preocupaba más los otros tres chicos, la casa de Mikasa estaba un tanto retirada y luego, Annie y Armin tendrían que irse por su cuenta a sus respectivos hogares. Tendría que llamar a cada uno de ellos a la mañana siguiente para asegurarse de que todos habían llegado a casa sanos y salvos.

La caminata hacia su departamento fue silenciosa, Eren aún reía una que otra vez argumentando que los anuncios publicitarios lucían graciosos y sin sentido, pero nada excepcionalmente escandaloso. Cuando pasaron por _The prince's fox_, Levi soltó un suspiro de alivio, sabiendo que pronto llegarían a casa; los pies lo estaban matando porque había elegido unas ridículas botas en lugar de sus cómodos tennis de siempre y además, debía sumar el hecho de que Eren parecía recargarse cada vez más contra él y no era para nada algo cómodo.

Afortunadamente, lograron divisar el letrero con el nombre de su calle más rápido de lo que Levi pensó en un primer momento. A pesar de eso, Eren se detuvo con abrupto, mirando con el ceño fruncido el pequeño letrero gastado que decía _Romeo and Juliet Street_ con letras grandes y mayúsculas.

—¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Levi con impaciencia, le dolían los pies, llevar a cuestas a Eren lo estaba matando y además, para variar, también tenía ganas de orinar. A pesar de eso, Eren permaneció callado por un buen tiempo, sin intención alguna de moverse de donde estaba parado, todavía viendo el letrero como si éste lo hubiera insultado. Justo cuando Ackerman estuvo tentado con la idea de dejar a Eren allí, éste por fin se dignó a hablar:

—Pienso que la calle debería llamarse _Romeo and Julian Street—_ Declaró con un sencillo encogimiento de hombros.— Porque nosotros somos la versión moderna y más dramática de Romeo y Julieta, y vivimos en ésta calle. Por eso, Romeo and Julian Street.

—¿Por qué no?— Levi suspiró, incitando a que Eren comenzara a moverse de ese lugar.— De ahora en adelante se llamara Romeo and Julian Street. El resto del mundo que la llame de otra manera esta equivocado.

—¡Sí!— Eren prácticamente zumbaba de alegría a su lado.— Me gusta eso. Sólo por favor, no mueras trágicamente.

—No tengo planes para eso en un futuro inmediato.

Levi logró que Eren retomara su camino hacia el final de la calle en donde su apartamento los esperaba. Subieron las escaleras intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a sus vecinos chismosos, había resultado en su mayoría, hasta que casi llegaron al tercer piso y Eren tropezó con el último escalón. Ambos rieron porque incluso Levi había sido demasiado descuidado como para dejarse llevar. Se tomaron algunos minutos para descansar, porque Eren estaba demasiado mareado como para levantarse y seguir subiendo hasta el séptimo piso.

Se quedaron sentados en las escaleras, por alguna razón, Eren estaba abrazando la cintura de Levi con fuerza, su cabeza recargada contra su hombro mientras intentaba contener las risas. Ese gesto no volvió a pasar desapercibido por Levi, Eren había estado actuando extraño toda la noche. La forma en como tocaba a Levi no era normal. De estar sobrio, Eren diría que es debido a que él tampoco no era normal, probablemente.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando Eren levantó la cabeza de donde estaba apoyada sobre su hombro huesudo, sólo entonces Levi se percató de que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento antes de que Eren bajara la mirada a los labios secos y entreabiertos de Levi; cuando se inclinó hacia ellos con los ojos cerrados, Levi no había logrado reaccionar en los primeros segundos. Pero cuando la conmoción pasó y el pánico invadió su ser, fue que reaccionó.

Puso distancia de inmediato, colocando su temblorosa mano sobre el pecho de Eren para empujarlo, no de forma brusca pero todavía con firmeza. Eren gimió en protesta y abrió los ojos para mirar con un puchero a Levi.

—Quiero— Suspiró sobre los labios de Levi.— Mucho.

Intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero Levi volvió a poner distancia entre ambos. Eren abrió los ojos, había algo dolido en ellos pero el moreno se negó a caer en el chantaje que venía con esa mirada de completo embaucador, en su lugar, se puso de pie y tendió la mano para ayudar a que Eren se levantara. Por un momento pensó que no la tomaría, pero entonces, sus manos se estrecharon de un momento a otro con fuerza, pero en cuanto el castaño estuvo de pie, éstas se soltaron sin más.

—¿Por qué no?— Le cuestionó Eren a Levi, ambos sabían que preguntaba por el beso negado.

—No tendremos esa discusión ahora— Respondió el otro chico, mordiendo su labio inferior con insistencia.— Será mejor que subamos a casa.

—¿Por qué no ahora?— Volvió a insistir.

—¿Te lo preguntas?— Levi frunció el ceño.— Estás ebrio y no... es así como somos tú y yo.

Ackerman estaba esperando que su amigo siguiera insistiendo, pero sorprendentemente no lo hizo, en su lugar apretó los labios y asintió sin chistar. El resto de las escaleras las subieron en completo silencio, Eren ya no trató de apoyarse en él y en cambio, se iba sujetando del barandal demasiado viejo de madera. Cuando lograron llegar al fin a su pequeño y frío apartamento, Eren de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación, tambaleándose por el pequeño corredor mientras lo hacía. Levi contuvo el aliento antes de llamarlo con voz suave.

—¿Eren?

—¿Mh?— El castaño se detuvo a mitad del corredor y volteó a ver a Levi por sobre su hombro.

—¿Buenas noches?

Entonces el otro volteó por completo, recargó su peso contra la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Miraba a Levi con los ojos entornados, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que desconcertaría a cualquiera. Levi mentiría si dijera que Eren no se veía ridículamente atractivo con las mejillas sonrojadas, todo su cuerpo flojo por el alcohol dando vueltas en sus venas y su cabello siendo un desastre usual, porque realmente lo hacía y todavía se daba el lujo de sonreír y lucir tan genial.

Levi Ackerman no tenía ningún problema en admitir que Eren Jaeger era guapo y demasiado encantador para su propio bien, no es como si fuera ciego, pero besarlo era...

—Casi puedo escucharte pensando— Murmuró de pronto el otro chico, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Levi. Aunque ya parecía un poco más sobrio, aún estaba sonrojado hasta el cuello.— No lo hagas, no pienses mucho. Esa es otra tendencia autodestructiva tuya.

Levi apretó los labios en una pálida linea, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, a punto de confesarlo pero no lo hizo. A pesar de que Eren ya parecía estar más en sus cinco sentidos, todavía se sentía muy crudo lo del beso que estuvo a punto de suceder y justo ahora, su cerebro era un revoltijo, no sabría que palabras poner en su boca para tratar de explicarle a Eren por qué simplemente no...

Jaeger bostezó, lucía cansado y somnoliento, pero le costó menos trabajo apartarse de la pared y erguirse con la espalda un poco encorvada. Le regaló una sonrisa irónica a Levi y todavía, sin resentimiento alguno, dijo con cierta burla:

—Pudo ser peor, pudiste haberme correspondido. Imagina eso— Levi no dijo nada y la sonrisa de Eren desapareció de su rostro poco a poco, tornándose en algo serio pero no duro o distante.— Buenas noches, Levi.

El piso de madera crujió cuando volvió a retomar su camino hacia su habitación, él todavía hizo una pausa para mirar con curiosidad a Levi, antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta de madera apolillada. Ackerman fue incapaz de moverse de su lugar por largo rato, mirando hacia un punto muerto y sintiéndose como una total basura ante los pensamientos que ya estaban acechando su cabeza.

—Pudo ser peor— Murmuró en medio de la oscuridad del solitario pasillo.— En otro mundo pudiste haberme besado por siempre y yo... te habría dejado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Levi se levantó sintiéndose terrible. No había podido dormir bien en lo que restó de la madrugada, la cabeza le dolía y los ojos le ardían. Eren ya estaba en la cocina sentado sobre el viejo mostrador del lavabo, en un día normal Levi lo abría regañado por ello, pero no hoy. El castaño partía pequeños pedazos de pan y se los tendía a una pequeña gata blanca llamada Mademoiselle, que asomaba su cabeza por la ventana que daba hacia la calle para recibir la comida con gusto. En otro día cualquiera, Levi también le habría dicho que dejara de alimentar al gato de los vecinos, pero tampoco se sentía correcto hacerlo.

Él ni siquiera parecía notar que Levi estaba ahí, así que cuando él murmuró un tenso "_Buenos días"_, Eren respingó e incluso la gata huyó lo más rápido que pudo. En otras circunstancias habría sido divertido ver a su amigo bajarse del mostrador y cerrar la ventana en un tiempo récord, pero no, hoy aparentemente no era un día normal, _mierda_.

—Buenos días, Levi— Eren forzó una sonrisa y trató por todos los medios de actuar como si fuera cualquier otro día por la mañana.— ¿A quién le toca hacer el desayuno hoy?

—A mí.— Levi asintió y abrió la nevera para sacar los últimos cuatro huevos que quedaban.

—Bien— Eren ya estaba conectando la cafetera para echarla andar.— Yo haré el café.

Por un largo tiempo se mantuvieron de ésta forma, en un tenso silencio que se disimulaba tras el ruido de la cafetera zumbando y los huevos friéndose en el aceite, Eren se estaba abrazando a sí mismo como si estuviera protegiéndose a sí mismo de algo, su mirada desviada hacia la ventana en donde la gata ya se estaba asomando nuevamente. De repente, fue tanta la tensión y el abrumador silencio sobre ellos que Levi terminó apagando la estufa y respirando escandalosamente para atraer la atención de Eren.

Tan predecible como solía ser, Eren giró el rostro para mirar a Levi con la frente un tanto arrugada.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió ayer.— Declaró con un suspiro entrecortado y vio como Eren se encogía en su lugar.

—Pensé que lo sabías todo sobre mí.

—No esto— Levi negó rápidamente con la cabeza.— Dije que hablaríamos cuando estuvieras sobrio. Y tú lo eres ahora.

La cafetera hizo un pitido que avisaba que el primer lote de café ya estaba listo, Eren había aprovecha esa oportunidad para desviar su mirada hacia la maquina que expulsaba vapor caliente con aroma al fuerte café de Levi. Mordió su labio inferior, parecía indeciso entre hablar o dejar pasar el tema, al final, se inclinó por la primera opción y sin mirar a Levi aún, preguntó en voz muy bajita:

—¿Por qué lo detuviste?

No había ningún reclamo en la pregunta, aunque sí estaba implícito su dolor y confusión.

—Me detuve porque no deseaba hacerlo.

Ésta vez, cuando Eren por fin posó los ojos sobre su rostro, fue Levi quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada, sus ojos escaparon a la sartén con los huevos aún medio crudos. Había una mueca lastimera en sus labios cuando supuso que por éste tipo de cosas jamás hablaron de asuntos complicados como el amor, Levi siempre había sido malo manejando éste tipo de cosas y Eren era demasiado apasionado y arrebatado.

—Recibí el mensaje ayer— Por el rabillo del ojo, Levi alcanzó a ver la sonrisa irónica en el rostro de Eren.— Pero, _¿por qué?_

—De haber continuado...— Levi tragó saliva y no pudo evitar que sus ojos ahora buscaran a los de Eren, él tenía una ceja arqueada.— Sé que te habría gustado.

La expresión inquisitiva de Eren se torció en algo completamente confundido, Levi se habría reído de la cara que estaba poniendo en éste momento, de no ser porque estaba tratando de tener una conversación seria, bueno, al menos en su mayoría.

—Y eso habría sido algo malo... por qué...

Levi no puedo detener la pequeña risa aguda que salió de sus labios, bueno, allí se había ido su intento de tener una conversación seria con Eren. Ellos, después de todo, eran anormales y funcionaban de formas distintas al resto de la gente. Pero al darse cuenta de que Eren tenía un ceño fruncido, terminó negando con la cabeza.

—Estabas borracho y no hay nada que no te guste cuando estás borracho— Explicó, como si eso le diera sentido a todo.— ¿Recuerdas tu primera borrachera?

Eren asintió, aunque por la mirada que le lanzaba a Levi, éste supo que Eren no estaba captando de qué iba todo esto. Así que se apresuró en continuar.

—Aquella vez veníamos sentados en los asientos traseros en el último bus que iba a casa. Te comiste el pedazo de pizza que alguien había dejado olvidado, y pensaste que era la cosa más increíble que habías comido.

—Gracias por permitirme hacer eso, por cierto— Eren resopló, y por un momento, toda la tensión se desvaneció.— Ahora, ¿enserio acabas de comparar besarte con comer las sobras que alguien dejó en los asientos traseros de un bus?

—Querías hacerlo y me gusta pensar que no soy tan malo del todo— No es como si Levi lo supiera con seguridad, pero éste no era momento de pensar en eso.— A lo que me refiero es que no habrías notado la diferencia. En ese momento te habría gustado lo que obtendrías si me besabas, pero eso no significaría nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se miraron, verde que se fundía y se derretía en un gris demasiado frío. Levi ingenuamente creyó que habían despejado el aire y la tensión se había esfumado. Pero entonces, Eren volvió a abrir la boca para poner todo al revés de nuevo.

—¿Qué hay de ahora?— Relamió sus labios.— No estoy borracho, así que sabría la diferencia.

Levi intentó no parecer demasiado sorprendido ante la petición, sentía que su mandíbula se estaba cayendo poco a poco, pero lo contuvo y en su lugar, protestó diciendo:

—No, no estás borracho, pero la verdad es que... sigo sin querer hacerlo.

La pequeña esperanza a la que Eren se había estado aferrado con ambas manos, se pulverizó. Levi se odió por la expresión totalmente pellizcada y triste de Eren. Se odió por ser tan directo y hermético, pero siempre había sido de ésta forma y pensó que después de tantos años juntos, Eren se acostumbraría a ello. Pero quizá, alguien tan suave como Eren jamás podría habituarse a la rudeza de Levi.

—¿Es porque soy un chico?— Cuestionó Jaeger de repente, con un susurró entrecortado que tomó con la guardia baja a Levi.— ¿Sería distinto si fuera una chica?

Ackerman se apresuró en negar varias veces con la cabeza.

—No se trata de ti, no se trata de lo que no eres— Aseguró.— Se trata de mí y de lo que soy yo.

En pocas palabras, Levi estaba diciéndole a Eren la típica frase cliché, _no eres tú, soy yo_. Se sentía amargo en la punta de su lengua aceptar a regañadientes el hecho de que Levi no lo veía de la misma forma. De alguna manera, lo había sabido siempre, pero eso no la hacía menos difícil.

—Oh.— Fue todo lo que al final exclamó, porque sentía que no había otra cosa que pudiera decir.

—Sí— Asintió Levi, como si él hubiera dicho algo sumamente profundo.— _Oh_.

—Exactamente— Respiró lentamente antes de continuar.— Así que supongo que fingiremos que nada de esto sucedió, ¿tal vez?

La mirada que le dirigió a Levi luego, a través de largas pestañas negras fue una extraña mezcla entre la esperanza y la decepción. Y Ackerman sabía que podría haber asentido entonces, dejar ir la conversación incómoda, tomar su primera taza de café del día y tener la misma vida que había estado teniendo en los últimos años. Él planeo totalmente hacer eso, tomar la oportunidad que se le presentaba con ambas manos. Luego abrió la boca y todo se fue a la mierda.

—La razón por la que lo detuve es que...— Levi vaciló, nunca antes había pensado en decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Eren. Claro, luego tuvo que confesarlo ante Mikasa cuando ella comenzó a sospechar, pero esto era distinto, porque éste era Eren y no quería que algo cambiara entre ellos— Que soy...— Apretó los dientes, tratando de no desmoronarse y pensando: _¿Qué tan malo podía ser si sólo lo escupía?_— No me interesa estar en una relación, ni romántica, ni sexual.

—Um... ¿De acuerdo?— Eren todavía parecía igual de perdido, tal vez incluso más que al inicio de esta conversación.— ¿Como... no conmigo? ¿O en éste momento? O...

—Con nadie. Nunca— Levi intentó ser más claro, sacar a Eren de su confusa miseria. Respiró hondo y por primera vez se permitió admitirlo abiertamente:— Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será. Ya sabes... asexual.

Entonces, trató de prepararse para lo que vendría después, de enfrentarse a la reacción de Eren, de endurecer su piel lo más que podía para soportar lo que estaba por venir. Aunque estaba seguro de que no funcionaría, ya que Eren estaba debajo de su piel, dentro de sus defensas y dolería, sin importar lo que intentara hacer para minimizar los daños colaterales. Pero Eren no dijo nada.

Cerró la distancia que había entre ellos y rodeó a Levi entre sus brazos en un cálido y confortante abrazo. Aturdido, Levi permaneció tenso y demasiado asustado por algunos segundos, antes de que finalmente se dejara fundir en el abrazo y lo devolviera con la misma fuerza y desesperación. Debía saberlo mejor, Eren nunca lo juzgaría, porque Eren era su alma gemela. Fue destinado para Levi desde siempre y la comprensión mutua debía venir con todo lo que implicaba ser almas gemelas.

Debía ser doloroso amar y no poder obtener la misma clase de amor a cambio, y Levi podía sentirlo en la forma en que Eren se aferraba a él o como ni siquiera intentaba contener los temblores de su cuerpo. Debía ser más doloroso que rasparse una rodilla y a pesar de eso, Eren no estaba llorando y Levi ni siquiera podía imaginar la clase de valentía que se debía tener para estrechar a la persona que más amabas, con el conocimiento de que nunca sería tuya de la forma que anhelabas.

A Levi también le dolió el simple pensamiento de que jamás podría ser suficiente para Eren, que siempre estaría ese hueco que Levi no podría llenar.

Cuando el abrazo se aflojó y Eren comenzó a repartir caricias sobre la espalda de Levi que pretendían ser relajantes, se permitió por breves segundos imaginar que todo era distinto, que ambos podrían ser felices de la forma que fuera y que él podría corresponder a Eren de la forma que deseaba; quizá, en algún otro mundo, en otra vida, podría hacerlo. Tal vez, cuando murieran, ambos viajarían a través de las estrellas para poder encontrarse en un mundo que fuera justo para ambos, tal vez, sólo tal vez, en otro universo no tan lejano, ser normales no sería algo malo y sería suficiente para mantenerlos unidos. Se aferró con uñas y dientes a esa pequeña esperanza y en un susurro, pidió:

—Dime que estamos bien— Levi respiró el familiar aroma a sándalo de su amigo e intentó pensar que no todo se había perdido.— Dime que nosotros sí.

—No, en definitiva no estamos bien— Exclamó con pesar, pero a Levi le daba la sensación de que Eren también se estaba aferrando a alguna solitaria esperanza.— Pero nosotros lo estaremos, eventualmente.

A Levi no le quedó otra opción que estar de acuerdo con su amigo de toda la vida. Después de todo, este seguiría siendo una fibra delicada entre ambos que tardaría tiempo en sanar y cicatrizar, pero esperaba que con tiempo, paciencia y un poco de comprensión ambos pudieran recuperar al menos, un poco de lo que se acababa de perder aquí, hoy.

—Te amo, Levi— Eren suspiró y él se tensó más entre aquellos brazos que siempre habían mantenido todas sus piezas unidas.— ¿No es eso lo peor que me has oído decir?

Tomó un respiro profundo antes de separarse lentamente de su amigo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, Eren se separó con un poco de reticencia del abrazo pero aún así, no se negó en dejar que una vez más, el gris consumiera al verde. Levi ni siquiera parecía sorprendido o aturdido por la confesión que implicaba mucho más, más que una amistad de años, más que toda una vida, más que una confesión improvisada en la fría cocina de su _hogar_.

Era una certeza que se había tenido desde aquel primer instante en el que los ojos de Eren encontraron una vez más a los ojos de Levi. Era la sensación que venía con Eren, cálida, tan dorada y tan brillante como la luz del día. No había nada de extraño, ni mucho menos malo en escuchar a Eren decir que lo amaba, porque entonces, Levi también lo había hecho desde siempre. Ya ves, el amor se presenta de formas particulares, distintas y misteriosas, y ninguna es menos válida que las demás.

—Levi, eres...— Eren comenzó de nuevo cuando el silencio se prolongo, aparentemente todavía no había terminado de hablar— Esto realmente sonará dramático y trillado y cojo, así que lo lamento de antemano si esto resulta incómodo para ti, pero...— Respiró profundamente y luego, simplemente lo dejó ir.— Eres el amor de mi vida. No puedo decirlo de otra manera; siempre has estado allí, siempre se ha tratado de ti. E incluso si tú no puedes amarme de esa manera, no va a cambiar el hecho de que yo te amo. Y mientras estés en mi vida y seas feliz allí, yo también lo seré.

Se quedaron allí, todo silencio reconfortante y sonrisas demasiado amplias. Sí, Levi sabía que nunca podría ser capaz de darle lo que tanto quería y que eso mantendría en carne viva al corazón de Eren por demasiado tiempo y que habrían ocasiones en las que sería demasiado duro para ambos; sabía que vendrían nuevos amores para su amigo y lo único que su corazón anhelaba ante la idea, era que amaran a Eren al menos una fracción de lo que Levi lo hacía. Porque dudaba que hubiera alguien por ahí que pudiera amar a Eren más de lo que él ya lo hacía. Pero aquí y ahora, sin importar nada de eso, se pertenecerían para siempre y algún día, cuando fueran demasiado viejos y murieran, esperaba volver a nacer para darle a Eren todo lo que en ésta vida se le negó dar.

Unió sus manos y cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con esos ojos tan cálidos y tan familiares.

—También eres el amor de mi vida— Su voz era gruesa y húmeda, pero a estas alturas, eso no le importó.— No importa cuán tonto, ridículo e imposible pueda escucharse.

La sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó aún más y cuando los brazos de Levi volvieron a rodear su cintura, él de ninguna forma se negó a devolverle el brazo. Al contrario, apretó a Levi más cerca de sí y suspiró, en realidad no eran una grandiosa historia de amor que fuera digna de ser recordada por siempre, tampoco habían tenido un espectacular y grandioso final, pero seguían siendo ellos dos y en ésta historia, eso bastaba. Porque después de todo, eran almas gemelas y las almas gemelas no necesariamente necesitan tener un vínculo romántico para poder amarse incondicionalmente.

Cuando los brazos comenzaron a entumirse, cuando el café se había enfriado y la gata volvió a desaparecer de donde había estado en la ventana mirando todo, fue que Levi se permitió separarse de Eren para decir con una pequeña sonrisa:

—Arruiné por completo los huevos y el café se ha enfriado— Arrugó la nariz.— ¿Por qué no vamos a conseguir algo de oro de los tontos?

—Eso suena como un plan perfecto para mí.

Ambos tomaron los abrigos que colgaban del viejo perchero de madera que estaba a un lado de la puerta, cogieron sus llaves y ni siquiera les importó saber que habían salido en pijama y con el cabello de Eren luciendo como si el boiler le hubiera explotado en la cara. Cuando llegaron a _The prince's fox,_ fueron recibidos por la suave música de _The way you look tonight_ y sólo entonces Levi cayó en cuenta de que Eren no era el único que lucía como un completo loco. Pensó que seguramente tendría la cara hinchada y enrojecida, al igual que los ojos. En su defensa, no había podido dormir bien y luego, se había despertado para llorar como un bebé en los brazos de Eren.

Cuando una risa completamente burlona escapó de sus labios y Eren lo miró con una ceja enarcada y una pregunta implícita en su expresión, se animó en admitir:

—Parezco un desastre, ¿no?— Suspiró profundamente, pasándose los dedos por el cabello en un intento de peinarlo.

—Sí— Eren ni siquiera se molestó en mentir, pero rápidamente agregó con una sonrisa:— Sin embargo, pareces un desastre feliz.

Y ya que era así como en realidad se sentía, no dijo nada para intentar defenderse, tampoco hizo obvio que Eren igualmente lucía como un desastre feliz con todo su cabello siendo un caos en su cabeza.

—Nuestras vidas realmente podrían haber sido mucho peores.— Murmuró Levi, no obstante, ésta vez cuando lo dijo, se refería exactamente a eso.

—Definitivamente— Estuvo de acuerdo Eren, dándole una pequeña sonrisa ahora.— Pudieron haber sido normales...

Así que cuando el oro de los tontos llegó a su mesa y compartieron miradas cómplices, mientras se retaban el uno al otro a descubrir quién sería el que comería más de esa asquerosidad, y la gente que estaba a su alrededor pensó que estaban locos, no les importó en lo absoluto. Probablemente lo estaban y eso había funcionado bien para ellos en su mayoría, así que también se sentían bien con su locura mutua. Después de todo, pudo haber sido mucho peor y ellos pudieron haber sido almas gemelas normales, ¿no es así?

* * *

**Nota.** Éste sencillo one shot fue inspirado en dos canciones: _Cornelia Street_ y _Cruel Summer_, del album _Lover_ de **Taylor Swift**. Así que gracias también a mi Diosa por siempre inspirarme e iluminarme con su música, para escribir nuevas historias.

**Nota 2.** Existen distintos de asexualidad sin embargo, en éste fanfic Levi es una persona asexual aromántica. Es decir, no puede sentir atracción sexual, ni tampoco a nivel romántico.

**.**

**.**

**. **

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana, si llegaron hasta acá, no me queda nada más que agradecer por tomarse el tiempo de leer ésta cosita un tanto distinta a lo que ya había escrito sobre almas gemelas. Como tal, no se toca la temática de soulmates, es más la idea de que todos podemos tener una alma gemela única sin importar las dificultades. Yo, personalmente no creo que estos dos hayan tenido un final triste como el de Romeo y Julieta, en realidad creo que más bien fue algo agridulce, porque sin duda se aman mucho y tienen una conexión más fuerte que en por ejemplo, Babe, u look so cool y casi destronando a Trapped by a thing called fate, porque a pesar del evidente problema que se presenta y que no parece tener solución, ellos se mantienen juntos y fieles a lo que son y ese es otro tipo de vínculo que me parece súper precioso y que casi nadie toca. Pero en fin, ¿qué les pareció a ustedes la historia? Me gustaría saberlo. Ahora, creo que no tengo nada más por agregar, así que no estamos leyendo próximamente. _

_¡Saluditos! _

_P.d: Por cierto, ¿cuántas referencias lograron encontrar?_

Love u 3000, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
